


That Was an Accident

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: idk man this was another prompt i was sent so i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race, Albert, and Spot all have a group snapchat together, and sometimes they get sent photos not meant for them.





	That Was an Accident

Race, Spot, and Albert. They'd been together for about two years now, and they were just out of their senior year of high school. They were constantly with each other, and if they weren't, they were constantly texting. They mostly talked through snapchat, because Spot’s neighborhood had really bad service for some reason, so sometimes texts wouldn't go through. Snapchat worked better for everyone anyway, ever since they added the group feature. The only problem was, they occasionally would get very weird, out of context, snaps from some of them. They'd accidentally snap the group instead of someone else they were messaging and send a very weird picture that didn't make sense to the other two. It happened more often than one would think. The worst time it happened though, was in the middle of summer after their senior year.

Albert saw that he got a snap from Race in the group, and of course decided to open it right away. That is not what he was expecting. It was a picture of Race alright, but it wasn't like the normal pictures he sent. For starters, it was a mirror picture… and he was shirtless. That would normally be okay, since it was summer, but there was more. His sweats were hanging low on his hips, showing a bit more than was normal, that's for sure. He had a hand behind his head, and he was smirking at the camera. The caption read, “Does this one look good?” Needless to say, he looked good. Albert felt his mouth go dry. The timer ran out, and he was brought back to the chat to see about ten messages from Race after he sent the photo. All of them along the lines of, “I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT HERE.” Albert laughed at his boyfriend. Spot then opened the chat and sent a message.

**Spoticles:** al do i want to open that picture?  
**Dicktrack:** NO YOU DONT  
**Albo:** yes u do spot  
**Albo:** u rlly do  
**Dicktrack:** NO

_Opened by Albo, Spoticles_

**Dicktrack:** FUCK  
**Spoticles:** uh race ? holy fuck  
**Dicktrack:** shut up  
**Albo:** i agree with spot. holy fuck race  
**Dicktrack:** both of u, eat dicks  
**Dicktrack:** i didnt mean to send it here  
**Spoticles:** where tf else u sendin it? were ur only boyfriends u fuck  
**Dicktrack:** romeo  
**Dicktrack:** we rate eachothers pictures like tht a lot, tell eachother if its a good pic  
**Dicktrack:** ro normally sends his to specs, i dont normally send mine anywhere  
**Albo:** send them here  
**Spoticles:** seconded  
**Dictrack:** NO  
**Albo:** why not? i want to see my hot af boyfriend  
**Spoticles:** u can see me whenever babe  
**Albo:** i know babe  
**Dicktrack:** both of u shut tf up  
**Spoticles:** wow rude? we were havin a moment  
**Albo:** yeah race, god  
**Dicktrack:** i hate u both  
**Albo:** love u  
**Spoticles:** anyways, race, u need to send those photos more often  
**Dicktrack:** not happening  
**Albo:** weve been together 2 years why the hell not  
**Dicktrack:** its embarrassin  
**Spoticles:** but it isnt to send em to romeo?  
**Dicktrack:** no  
**Albo:** race, if u rlly arent comfortable sendin em to us we wont force u to or nothin  
**Albo:** just kno tht tht was one hot picture n i wouldnt mind seein more  
**Spoticles:** ^^  
**Dicktrack:** have i mentioned tht i hate u both?  
**Spoticles:** once or twice yeah

_Dicktrack sent a snap_

**Spoticles:** god yes  
**Albo:** GOOD SHIT  
**Dicktrack:** i have the worlds worst boyfriends  
**Spoticles:** how r u able to take these with the possibility of a family member comin in n seein?  
**Dicktrack:** tht aint a possibility  
**Dicktrack:** i only take them when im home alone  
**Spoticles:** …  
**Albo:** …  
**Spoticles:** im comin over  
**Albo:** me too  
**Dicktrack:** i repeat: worlds worst boyfriends  
**Dicktrack:** but also  
**Dicktrack:** r u actually bc im all for u 2 comin over  
**Albo:** idk abt spot but i was serious  
**Spoticles:** im in my car  
**Albo:** well i guess well both see u soon  
**Dicktrack:** hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's very short but I feel like it's the perfect length for the prompt. Also, please note that it was exactly 666 words, thank you.


End file.
